High Grade Disaster
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: G1 When it comes to drinking High Grade Energon, Prowl is one Cybertronian who doesn’t drink it in great quantities. The Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, found out the hard why the SIC don’t drink too much of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) When it comes to drinking High Grade Energon, Prowl is one Cybertronian who doesn't drink it in great quantities. The Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, found out the hard why the SIC don't drink too much of it.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

High Grade Disaster  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

"Do you two know what you did?" shouts can be heard from Optimus Prime's office.

"What the matter? There is no harm in some High Grade, Optimus sir."

"Not to normal Cybertronians! There's a reason why Prowl doesn't drink too much of it!"

Now most of you are thinking, 'What the slag is going on here?' well that's probably what the twins and other Autobots who were passing the out side of Optimus' door were thinking as well. It's probably a good idea to start form the beginning...

* * *

**Ten Hours Ago...**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had just coming back from betting the crap out of some Decepticons and they didn't come back empty handed either. "Hey Sunny," started Sideswipe "What are we going to do with all this High Grade Energon we took from the Decepticons?"

"Well knowing Optimus, he would probably lock this stuff up with lock and key." said Sunstreaker "Which will be a shame to let this all go to waste..."

"So what we are going to do?"

Sunstreaker, the one who usably come up with the ideas, was already thinking of a plan. "I got it. Whose the one Autobot that needs to lighten up?"

"Ironhide? Ratchet?" Sideswipe started to name a list of Autobots.

"No you silly. I was talking about Prowl."

"Prowl? Why Prowl of all people?"

"Well he's the one who normally punish us when ever our pranks go bad. I'm telling you Sides that bot needs to lighten up once an awhile and have some fun."

"Yeah you're right but..." Sideswipe started to say "Prowl hardly even drinks this stuff. How are we going to give it to him?"

"It's elementary my dear Sides. We are going to mix it in with Prowl's regular Energon store cubes."

"But what if we get caught? Like we usably do."

"You worry too much Sides. We're NOT going to get caught."

"Okay if you say so..." With that said the two headed off to the Rec Room where the Autobots store their share of Energon.

* * *

**Two Hours Ago...**

Prowl yawns tiredly as he headed towards the Rec Room. He had a long night of night duty last night and hardly got any sleep. _Okay...All I need is a good cup of Energon then I'll be ready for that meeting with Prime and Jazz..._ he thinks. As he enters the Rec Room Bumblebee and Bluestreak was already there having some of their Energon.

"Hey good morning Prowl." Bumblebee happily greeted the SIC. Prowl just gave a nod as he went to where he had his Energon stored.

"Long night last night sir?" Bluestreak asked. Prowl just gave another nod as he took one of his energon cubes and pure some into his favorite cup. He leans up against the counter with a sigh and started to drink.

* * *

**One Hour Ago...**

Ratchet was working in the Medical Bay when he heard his door open and was surprised to see Bumblebee and Bluestreak holding up Prowl, who to Ratchet surprised wasn't acting like himself and his once light blue optics were now a bright yellow color. "What in Primus happened?" asked Ratchet as the two bots help the SIC into the room.

"We're not sure." said Bluestreak "One minute Prowl was just drinking his energon and the next..."

"Hey Ratch..." Prowl spoke with a smile as he rested an arm on the med bot's shoulder "I wove you, man."

Ratchet sweat drooped. "Okay..." he started slowly "Prowl what is wrong with you?"

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout." Prowl started to sing with a huge smile "Here is my handle but don't touch my spout."

"What you think is wrong with him?" Bumblebee asked.

Before Ratchet could say anything, Optimus came into the room. "Oh there you are Prowl..." he started until Prowl saw him.

"Hey Optimus, you look much better with a new paint job. We should let Sunscreen paint you blue some boss red flames." Prowl smiled.

Optimus notice Prowl's optics. "Primus..." he started worried "Some one gave him a strong batch of High Grade."

"But how?" asked Bumblebee "Me and Bluestreak was in the Rec Room at the time. All Prowl was drinking was his own batch of Energon."

"Someone must have during the night slip some in his batch." said Ratchet.

"Ratchet," started Optimus "Make sure Prowl's weapon's systems are off."

"Sure." said Ratchet.

"Wait," started Bumblebee confused "Why is Ratchet turning off Prowl's weapons? It's just High Grade."

"Do you ever wonder why Prowl never drinks it that often or that much?" Ratchet said.

"Kind of..."

"High Grade mess up Prowl's systems mostly his logic sensors." said Optimus "I only saw this once when Prowl first took too much of High Grade. If some one pisses Prowl off while the High Grade is in his systems, his battle computer will come online and do some serious damage to the bot that pissed him off."

"...Oh..."

"That is why Prowl's weapon systems need to be off." said Ratchet "We can't have Prowl cause damage with this in his systems."

"Still I wonder who could have sneak High Grade into the base?"

"There are two names I can think of." started Bluestreak.

'_Optimus to Jazz._'

'_Jazz here. Ya found Prowl, Prime?_'

'_Yes but apparently the Twins thought it's funny to put High Grade in with Prowl's normal batch of Energon._'

'_Has he...ya know...gone loopy?_'

'_Hey Jazz, you know I wove you man._' Prowl's voice came into the comm. system.

'_Dose that answer you question, Jazz?_'

'_Yeah..._'

'_Jazz if you see them, tell them I want to see them in my office._'

'_Well do Prime. Jazz out._'

**Sixty Seconds Ago...**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe happily was walking down the halls that morning. "I wonder if Prowl found our High Grade?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Who knows." said Sideswipe. It wasn't long until they ran into Jazz.

"Sunstreaker. Sideswipe."

"Morning Jazz." Sunstreaker said happily "What's happening?"

"Prime wants to see the both of ya in his office ASAP." he told them. The two twins looked at each other confused.

"I wonder what Prime wants with us?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

It wasn't long until the twin bots arrive at Optimus's office. Optimus was sitting in his chair behind his deck, apparently was waiting for them. "You wanted to see us?" asked Sideswipe asked confused.

"Yes..." Optimus said in a serious matter "Did you two happen to bring High Grade into the base last night?"

The two twins looked at each other worriedly. '_Primus, how did Prime find out?_' Sunstreaker spoke through their private comm. link.

'_I have no clue Sunny. But what should we do? This was YOUR idea in the first place._'

'_Let's just hope Prime doesn't find out it was Prowl's Energon we hide the High Grade in..._'

**Present Time**

The twins looked shock upon Optimus' shouting. They didn't know their commanding officer and leader could yell. "But Optimus sir, it's just High Grade. Prowl need it, he need to lighten up a laugh once in a while." said Sunstreaker, laughing a bit and still kind of shock by Optimus' shouting.

Optimus looked seriously at them. "You two don't get it do you? You two think it's some kind of fun?" he asked them "What you two did to Prowl isn't fun."

The twins were a bit confused still. "I don't get it." said Sideswipe.

Optimus sighed as he stood up from his chair. "Come with me you two." he said "You need to see this with your own optics."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) When it comes to drinking High Grade Energon, Prowl is one Cybertronian who doesn't drink it in great quantities. The Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, found out the hard why the SIC don't drink too much of it.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

High Grade Disaster  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

The twins fallowed Optimus until they reach the Rec Room. Within the twins could see Prowl and Blaster was there. By the look on Blaster's face, he didn't like what was going on, especially the way Prowl was looking at him. "Hey man, why you looking me like that?" Prowl was smiling happily as he raise a finger. Blaster got even more worried. "Hey man, what you doing?" He started to get scared when said finger was nearing one of his buttons on his chest. "Hey man, don't press..."

Prowl press Blaster's play button, making some music came out, and then he press the rewind button making said song play backwards. Prowl started to giggle very un-Prowl like as he went to the play button again and started the whole process again. "Prowl?" the twins spoke together trying not to giggle at this funny site.

Suddenly Prowl stop "playing" with Blaster to turn and looked at them. This huge smile appeared on his face. "Sunny! Sides!" With out warning Prowl pounce on them.

"O.O MEEP!" they cried out. "WE'RE SORRY! WHATEVER WE DID, WE'RE-..." They were glomped to the floor.

Prowl was just smiling big. "I wove you guys!"

"Wh-what...?" Sunstreaker said, optics wide.

"D-Did...did he just say...he LOVES us?" Sideswipe said just as surprised. Prowl started to nuzzle them still smiling.

"EH! PRIMUS! Get off me!" Sunstreaker said, very weirded out as he tried to pull away.

"This is just...wrong..." Sideswipe shivered.

"See what you boys did." Optimus said very serious.

"...What...you mean...HIGH GRADE did this?" Sunstreaker asked.

"...Ha ha...h-he's drunk..." giggled Sideswipe.

Prowl suddenly looked very serious at the twins. "...You laugh at me?"

"Oh Slag!" gulped Sideswipe.

"Now you've done it..." said Sunstreaker.

"Be glad Ratchet turn off his weapons systems." said Optimus "Or he might really hurt you."

"You serious?" Sideswipe said, managing to get away. "Hey Prowl...I wasn't laughing AT you, I was laughing WITH you..." he replied.

Prowl looked at him, blinking in confusion. "You were?" he asked. The twins could see Prowl's now bright yellow optics.

Sideswipe just nodded. "Okay...this is getting scary..." said Sunstreaker.

"We are sooo sorry Prime!"

Prowl looked over at Optimus. "What they sorry for?" he asked.

"For...never mind..."

"Okie dokie Prime!" Prowl said with a smile then without warring skips off.

"Sunstreaker. Sideswipe. I want you two keep an optic on Prowl, and what ever you do, don't get him mad." said Optimus. The two just nodded, laughing their heads off. "I mean it. With the high grade in his system if by some twist of fate the Decepticons try and attack..."

"Oh...that wouldn't be good at all..." Sideswipe said in all seriousness. Sunstreaker continued to laugh, but stopped when he was nudged by Sideswipe. "Sunny..."

"Sorry, Sides. That would be really bad."

Optimus nods. "Good now get going." They saluted and raced off to find Prowl and keep an eye on him.

* * *

They finally caught up with him bugging Red Alert. "What ya doing Red? Huh? What ya doing?"

"Prowl? You alright?"

"Me just fine." Prowl said with a huge smile still looking over Red Alert's shoulder "So...what ya doing?"

"...Uh oh..." sighed Sideswipe. "Trouble..."

"Maybe... as long as I come out scratch free..."

"Sunny! You realize our butts are the ones at risk for getting kicked if something happens, don't you? Prime will have our hides."

"Yeah but..."

"You know how Red is. He might short a fuse with Prowl asking him 20 stupid questions." Sunstreaker sighed and they went over.

"Prowl, you know what I do." Red Alert sighed.

"Okay...so...what ya doing?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You are asking more questions than normal," Red Alert sighed.

"I'm a pretty little femme!" Prowl said happily.

"What in Primus?" shouted Red Alert.

"Prowl! There you are!" Sideswipe said.

Prowl turn and smile happy at them. "Hello!" he said.

"We've been looking all over for you," smiled Sunstreaker. "Come along now. We need to leave Red alone," he smiled back at said bot.

"Okie dokie!"

"O.o! Alright... That was...odd..." said Red Alert as he watched the three leave. _What had gotten into Prowl?_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Now what?" Sunstreaker whispered to Sideswipe as they dragged Prowl along.

"I have no slagging clue." said Sideswipe. At that moment Ironhide came walking along.

"Hey Prowl, did the twins got in trouble again?"

"Trouble...?"

"Yeah, by the way they are fallowing you."

"They are in no trouble." Prowl said with a smile. He turned and pulled one twin under each arm in a hug. "I love these guys," he smiled.

Ironhide gave an odd look at this site. "Okay..."

"Why the long face, you need a hug Ironhide?"

"Wha? No!" With out warning Prowl gave Ironhide a huge hug.

"See, don't you feel happier now?"

"I didn't NEED no hug!"

"Yes you do. Hugs makes everyone happy."

_Wait a slag. Prowl don't normally act like this..._ Ironhide thought. "Prowl, you feelin' alright buddy?" he asked.

"I feel just fine. It's you who needs another hug."

_Wait...isn't Prowl's optics blue not yellow...?_ He saw him coming near and backed away. "I don't NEED a hug..."

"Yes...YOU DO..."

Ironhide pushed him away. "No...I DON'T..."

"Oh dear, I don't like where this is going Sunny." said Sideswipe.

_...Okay...this...is... SLAG! He's drunk on High Grade...!_ Ironhide thought.

"Aww come on Ironhide! Come over here and let me hug you!" He looked towards the twins and glared. He knew THEY were responsible. The twins gulp.

"I knew it was you two!" he glared. "Come here so I can skin your sorry metal hides!"

Prowl looked confused. "What did they do Hide?" he asked, forgetting that he was going to hug him.

"THEY slipped High Grade into YOUR energon! They made you drunk!"

Prowl gave Ironhide another confused look. "Wha?"

"No Ironhide! Don't make him mad!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Oh...he WILL be once he sobers..." Prowl suddenly punch Ironhide hard in the face. "Slag! What was that for?"

Prowl was growling at him. "No make lies against Sunny and Sides!"

"Lies? I'm not making...oh slag... Just forget it," Ironhide said storming off.

The twins were a bit shock. "Did Prowl just defend us?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Y-y-yeah...! That's awesome! Thanks Prowl," smiled Sideswipe.

Prowl turns to them, one again smiling. "Anything for my two best buddies." he said.

"This is great. I could get used to this," smiled Sunstreaker "We should do this more often."

"...Yeah...but Prime and the others won't like it. Besides, there's still the issue of how much slag we will be in from you-know-who once he sobers."

"Oh yea..." At that moment Bumblebee and Spike were walking down the same hall and spies the three.

"Hey Prowl." Spike said with a smile.

"...Spike? Hey!" he smiled in reply, going over to him and picking him up in a hug. Bumblebee looked shock; worried that Prowl might over do it. He was surprisingly careful, putting Spike down unharmed.

"Are you okay Prowl?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, just happy to see ya Spike," he smiled. "Bee! Good to see you too," he smiled, hugging him too.

"Ahh...you too, Prowl."

He just smiled. "Where you two been, huh?"

"Oh you know." Spike said.

"No I don't. Where ya been?"

"Around the Ark," said Bumblebee. He glared at the twins. He didn't like Prowl like this.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you at." Prowl sang.

Spike looked at Prowl strangely. "You okay Prowl?" he asked.

"Course I am... Why wouldn't I be?" Bumblebee just growled more at the now laughing twins. Prowl suddenly started to sing again.

"You...don't sound okay... You sure you aren't sick or anything?"

"...It's rainin' femmes. Halleluiah, it's rainin' femmes, amen!" The twins fell to floor in laughter.

"Spike, can I speck to you alone?" Bumblebee said trying to control a growl at the twins.

"...S-sure..."

Prowl just looked at the two of them walking away and the twins laughing. "...You guys like my singing... How come they don't?"

Bumblebee guides his human friend to the side and whisper in his ear. "The twins got Prowl drunk on High Grade."

"WHAT!" Spike replied, shocked.

"Is something wrong Spike?" Prowl asked with this huge smile on his face.

"...N-nothing..." he stammered. "Nothing's wrong," he said, trying to smile back. Prowl smiled even more. Spike smiled back, then turned to Bumblebee giving a worried look. Then suddenly the alarms in the base started to go off.

Optimus sighed heavily. "Oh Primus...just what we needed..."

"AHHH! What's going on? Why is there a loud noise!"

"Prowl calm down it's just the alarms." said Bumblebee.

"Alarms! Are we under attack! Run for your lives!"

With that Prowl bolted. "PROWL!" the twins shouted as they race after him "COME BACK!"

"You two better not lose him!" shouted Bumblebee going after them.

"Bee! Wait for me!" Spike called as he tried to keep up after his taller Autobot friend. The twins found Prowl at the end of the hall. It looked like Prowl was looking at something very interesting.

"...Prowl...?" Sideswipes asked slowly.

"I found a kitty." Prowl said with a smile. Ravage growled at Prowl, ready to strike if he did anything. "What a pretty kitty."

Ravage hissed. "Prowl...that's not...a 'kitty'," warned Sunstreaker. "It's..."

At that moment Bumblebee and Spike caught up and saw this as well. "It's Ravage!"

Ravage roared and dived for the strike, tackling the nearest Autobot. Prowl fell to floor. "Ow! BAD KITTY!" Ravage's claws had gotten themselves into Prowl when the Decepticon cat attacked.

"Ratchet chose a bad time to turn off Prowl's weapon systems..." said Bumblebee with a sigh.

"BAD BAD KITTY!" he growled as he stood. He got mad. His battle computer at that time kicked in. He tried to fire his shoulder cannons, but nothing happened. He was getting angrier.

"...Uh oh...mad drunk..." Sideswipe gulped.

"You said it. Back away slowly before I get a scratch on me..." said Sunstreaker.

"Bee what should we do?" Spike asked worried.

"Help him out. If we did restore his weapons, there would be mass destruction. We can't risk that. He's not stable right now," Bumblebee said.

"Wouldn't that get him more mad?" Sideswipe asked worriedly behind Sunstreaker.

"I don't know, but it's the only option." Ravage got ready to strike again. Bumblebee shot him. "Not today!" Prowl glance over at Bumblebee. The twins tensed, thinking the worst.

"... Bad kitty! Now you know better!" The twins blinked. Prowl just walked away smiling. The twins sighed in relief and turned to follow him. Prowl was leaking a bit of Energon on his chest form Ravage but it looked like he didn't care.

"Try and get him to Ratchet," Bumblebee told the twins.

"We will Bee." He smiled and went off to fight some of the other Decepticons. The twins went after Prowl.

* * *

Prowl was happily skipping down the hall. The twins snickered, but realized he was going to get upset if he lost much more energon. "Hey Prowl, let's see the doc." Sideswipe suggested as he gently took a hold of one of Prowl's arms.

"Wha? Whatsmatter, Sides?" he asked with a smile.

"Well..."

"Well what you guys? You can tell me. ...Hey... Why am I leaking?"

"Ahhh..."

"...Ooo...I'm leakin somethin. Is that bad?" he said, now feeling a little weak.

"Yeah. You need to see the doc. He'll fix you," said Sideswipe in a calm manner.

"...Me love Ratchet..." Prowl smiled weakly.

"Yeah, that's right," smiled Sunstreaker. The calmly led him to Ratchet's office.

* * *

Ratchet looked up see who came into his office. "What did you two do this time?"

"No, don't!" the twins said as they shook their heads.

"Prowl just needs fixed. Ravage hurt him," said Sideswipe. Prowl weakly looked at Ratchet with this huge smile on his face. Ratchet just sighed and agreed to fix him.

"...Me love Ratchet..." Prowl said again and started to nuzzle him as he worked. Ratchet blushed and groaned/growled inwardly. He wanted so much to give the twins a beating he COULDN'T repair, but he knew Prowl would do much worse once he was sober.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) When it comes to drinking High Grade Energon, Prowl is one Cybertronian who doesn't drink it in great quantities. The Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, found out the hard why the SIC don't drink too much of it.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

High Grade Disaster  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

"Huggles!" Prowl glomped hug the nearest bot once he and the twins got out of Medical.

Unfortunately it was Ironhide. "...Prowl...Please. Get. Off. Me," he growled.

"Huggles!"

"NO!" Prowl started to nuzzle him. "GET OFF! You two are soo dead..." he threaten the twins.

"Aww but Prowl likes you Ironhide." Sideswipe said with a smile.

He growled. "_You slaggin little punk! You are SOOO beyond dead..._" he said with a death glare. Prowl then saw some more Autobots to hug so he let go of Ironhide to hug the others. Some of them fled the scene, but in a careful manner so as not to upset the tactician.

"Huggle Jazzy!" Sadly Jazz wasn't so lucky when the tactician got him. He didn't mind too much, being as Prowl was a close friend of his, but it was still very awkward. "I wove you Jazzy!"

He sweat dropped with a sigh. "You too, man..." _This is SO awkward... Those twins are gonna get it when I get my hands on them..._ Jazz sighed, trying to walk away. He hoped Prowl would let go, but he clung to him like a sparkling as they walked.

"Where Jazzy going?"

"To do some things I need to do. Could you let go now? Thanks for the hug. Why don't you go hang out with Sunny and Sides?" Prowl blinked and looked towards said twins. The twins where smiling. Sides wave at him happily.

"Sides," he smiled. Prowl then let's go of Jazz and head back over to the twins. Jazz sighed in relief.

"Come along, Prowl. Let's go do something fun," smiled Sunstreaker.

"Okie dokie!" The twins took him back to their room to get a camera they saved for various pranks and black mail. Prowl gave them this confused look.

"Don't worry," Sideswipe said. "It's just for fun pictures," he smiled.

"Yeah..." Sunstreakers smirked. "You know what you get to play? Your favorite game. The Hugging game," he smiled. "You have to go cheer up the Ark." Prowl smiled.

"Alright Prowl," smiled Sideswipe. "Let's go give people hugs," he said, carefully taking his arm.

"Okie dokie!"

The twins snickered as they walked. '_I'm really growing fond of this side of Prowl_' linked Sunstreaker.

'_Yeah...no yelling, no ouchies, and no brig_' smiled Sideswipe.

'_Maybe we should do this again._'

"Ahhhh! Prowl what's wrong with you? Get off!"

"Huggie Red!"

"Are your processors on the fritz?" Red Alert asked, worried. He tried to wriggle out, looking for signs of Inferno. The twins laughed, taking pictures for blackmail later.

"Huggles!"

"...Prowl... Could you...kindly let go..." Red Alert struggled. "Inferno! Help!"

At that moment when the said Autobot came up to help, Prowl pounce on him with another hug. "Huggles!"

"Prowl! Leggo buddy... Easy on the huggin," Inferno protested, trying to be nice and wriggle out too.

"Huggie Inferno!" Prowl said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, Prowl. I know. Couldya kindly let me go now?" The twins still laugh, taking more pictures. Prowl's processors slowly returned to normal as the High Grade began to leave his system.

"Hey...Oh...never mind then..." sighed Jazz. He had already been hugged enough that day.

"Jazz," Prowl smiled. "You need a hug before you go," he said, speaking coherently now. The twins laughed as he went after Jazz. They followed hoping to get a pic of them hugging again. Prowl closed his optics tight and moaned softly. He had one arm on Jazz and the twins waited patiently for something to happen.

"Prowl?" Jazz started to ask worriedly.

"...Primus... My head is killing me..."

Jazz sighed in relief, then looked at the twins. He smirked evilly. "You two slaggers better run for your sparks if you want to survive..."

"What you mean Jazz?" Sunstreaker asked.

"...Jazz...please no yelling my head hurts." Prowl whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, buddy..." he smiled, still smirking at the twins. He patted his shoulder. "You're just sobering up from High Grade..."

"...High Grade...? Jazz...you know I don't drink that stuff..."

"Oh, I know... It was put in your energon..."

'_Sunny...I think we should run now._'

'_Why? He'll just...Oh...Slag..._' he linked back, realizing that Prowl was now sober and had a hangover.

Prowl looked very confused at Jazz then slowly looked behind him at the twins standing there. "..What are you two doing...?" he asked slowly.

"...R-running..." Sideswipe sweat dropped, backing away slowly.

"...Wh-what...did you...d-...YOU!" Prowl glared at them then the twins ran off. He started to run after them. "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Get your afts back here!" he called after them, but that didn't help for his aching head. He moaned for a moment, closing his optics before chasing after them again. "Your afts are as good as slagging scrap!" Jazz decided to help his friend in catching the twins.

* * *

The twins were chased into a corner, a pissed and hurting Prowl glaring at them. Jazz stood there smirking at them, ready to give them their just punishment. Ironhide had caught up a few minutes ago and he was glaring a death glare at them, guns aimed at them. "...N-Now..." Prowl started slowly, glaring at them.

"We can do this, the easy way, or the hard way," smirked Jazz.

"You don't want it the hard way," growled Ironhide.

"It wasn't our fault!" said Sideswipe.

"Y-Yeah." added Sunstreaker "Prime told us to watch you..."

"I'm not talking about that!" Prowl yelled, immediately regretting it. He winced as his head pounded in pain.

The twins laughed a bit, but were shut up by Ironhide. "You two slaggers put that High Grade into his energon and you know it!" The twins gulp.

"...You know...my head hurts...too much... Ironhide...you punish them..."

Ironhide smirk. "Sure thing Prowl." he said.

"Come on Prowl, let's take ya to Ratchet." Jazz said. He just moaned as Jazz helped lead him to the Medical Bay for a hangover cure. The twins screamed as Ironhide neared them.

* * *

Ratchet was still in Medical when Jazz helped Prowl inside. "What in slag do-... Prowl? Are you finally you?"

"...Yes...please don't yell..."

"What the humans call "a hangover", I believe. I'll be right back," he said as he went deeper into the room. Jazz help Prowl over to a near by berth to let him sit. He sighed in relief and immediately laid down on it, holding his head. Ratchet returned with two kinds of medicine. He injected the injection one first. Prowl immediately felt an ease in the headache. "That should help for starters. The other is for later. The best thing to do is just sleep it off until it completely leaves your systems."

"...This is the reason...why I don't drink..."

"It wasn't your fault. The twins managed to sneak in some High Grade into your personal supply."

"HeatSpot is going to have field day with what they did." Jazz said.

"...Yeah..."

"You can stay here and rest if you want. Those twins won't come near here." Ratchet suggested.

"...Thanks..." Ratchet smiled a bit as Prowl fell into recharge, Jazz watching his friend to make sure he was okay. Ratchet left with a smile, going to his office to give Prowl some peace. Jazz made himself comfortable in a chair next to his friend.

Jazz smirked a little bit. "You just rest, Prowler. I'll think of a plan to get them back."

* * *

Meanwhile Ironhide was herding Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to the brig. "Not so rough! You'll scratch my paint."

"Ya should have thought of that before what you two did to Prowl." Ironhide grumble.

"...We were just trying to have some fun. You know, help him lighten up?" Sideswipe said.

"Not that way."

"...Y-you have to admit...it WAS pretty funny...!" Sideswipe laughed. Ironhide growled. "Eeep! Okay okay... We're...sorry... We won't do it again, okay?"

"I hope so."

"I promise, right bro?"

"...Eh...I guess so..."

"Right. So, can we NOT go to the brig? Please?" Sideswipe pleaded.

"You two are going to stay in there. Prowl will figure out what to do with ya when he get's better."

"Awww." Sunstreaker just sighed in annoyance.

Ironhide huffed as he locked them up. "You better hope Prowl is easier on ya, than me." With that, he left them in their seperate cells.

"I didn't even get to fix the dents Ironhide gave us..." whined Sunstreaker. Sideswipe sighed.

"Well...we won't be doing that again..." he said. "There's gotta be a better way to get him to chill out more."

"Yeah... My poor paint..." Sideswipe rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Ironhide meet up with Jazz. "How's Prowl?" he asked him.

"Sleepin and doin better."

"That's good."

"Yeah... We should tell HeatSpot, let him get in on their punishment. Poor mech and his kitchen bots have to fix what they did."

"Yeah I hear ya." Ironhide said.

* * *

Sure enough, Prowl wasn't the only angry mech marching down to the brig a few hours later. The twins looked up, thinking it was Prowl. "HeatSpot?" Sideswipe questioned.

The older minibot cross his arms over his chest glaring at them. "You two are in big trouble." he said.

"Oh? Whatcha gonna do about it? It was just a little energon," sighed Sunstreaker.

"...Uh Sunny... We...we made a mess of his kitchen..."

"It was just a prank... slag...not even a prank. We just wanted old copper here to lighten up." Prowl only glared.

"That does not excuse your actions," he said.

"Aw come on HeatSpot..."

"I run a tight shift there. Prowl's energon is made special and you two tainted it with high grade. Now I have to remake it."

"Not our problem. It can't be that hard to do. You've got all those helpers." Sideswipe looked crestfallen.

"Well...I never..."

Prowl smirked. "I have the perfect idea. HeatSpot's not going to remake it. YOU TWO are. Since you're so sure he's got plenty of help, you two are going to BE that help."

"You can't be serious?" Sunstreaker said.

"Oh, I'm VERY serious. You'll do whatever HeatSpot tells you for the next few earth weeks." Sideswipe didn't argue. He looked dejected and knew they deserved what they were getting.

"But I'll get dirty..."

"You should have thought about that before you drugged my energon. Report to Medical and take care of Ironhide's punishment. Then report straight to HeatSpot. I'll know if you don't."

"Yes sir..." HeatSpot smiled at Prowl and watched twins sulk off.

"I'm sure with me they will learn their lesson." HeatSpot said.

"Oh, I know they will. Especially Sunstreaker." HeatSpot nodded.

The End


End file.
